Jyushi Aimono
Jyushi Aimono (MC name "14th Moon") is a visual-kei musician and a current member of Bad Ass Temple. Profile He is a vocalist in a Visual-Kei band. When he was a student, he was harshly bullied. At the time, Hitoya Amaguni advocated for him and has since earned Jyushi's respect. He's a narcissist crybaby. He doesn't have many friends, but he cherishes his stuffed plushie pig named "Amanda". Story Since his childhood, Jyushi was constantly bullied by his classmates for his extravagant and usual behavior. Because of that, Jyushi developed a habit to cry for any inconvenience and the only thing that was able to calm him down was his stuffed plushie pig that he called "Amanda". Later, Jyushi was approached by lawyer Hitoya Amaguni who learned about his problems in school and decided to help Jyushi for free, due to his hatred of bullying. He found the students who were bullied Jyushi and threatened them to leave Jyushi alone. Since that, Hitoya earned Jyushi's respect, as he started to consider him as a friend. Later, Jyushi became a vocalist in a visual-kei band and became famous across the country. After one of his concerts, Jyushi found out that Amanda was stolen and visited Hitoya's office to ask him for help. Annoyed, Hitoya said Jyushi that this is beyond his scope of work but noticing his tendency to cry, Hitoya decided to help Jyushi overcome it. He offered Jyushi to visit the doctor he knew or a Buddhist monk and Jyushi decided to go to the temple. At the temple, Jyushi and Hitoya were greeted by the monk who accepted Hitoya's request to train and him with one condition - Jyushi will be trained by Kuko Harai (the monk's son). Kuko, who was previously tied by his father, wasn't happy about this, while Jyushi was terrified of Kuko, but his father left him with no choice. As Hitoya told Kuko about Jyushi's situation, he offered him to undergo the intense training in the temple but Jyushi refused as Kuko told him that he'll have to shave his hair. Then, Kuko told him that Jyushi has to withstand his Hypnosis Mic attack to develop the needed strength. Despite Hitoya's concern, Jyushi accepted Kuko's offer but when Kuko was attacking him, Jyushi was unable to withstand his attacks and lost his consciousness several times. Later (after Hitoya attacked him as well), Jyushi finally managed to withstand their attacks and even managed to fight back when Kuko gave him the Mic. Noticing the strength of Jyushi's spirit, Kuko offered him to form a team with him to participate in the Division Rap Battle. Jyushi agreed to join Kuko, as well as Hitoya who wanted to face off Jakurai Jinguji once again. Together, the three of them formed Bad Ass Temple to represent Nagoya Division. Relationships Hitoya Amaguni To be added Kuko Harai To be added '' Trivia *'Jyushi means "ten" (十) ('''jyu) and "four" (四) (shi). ** His MC name 14th Moon refers to the full moon that falls on the 14th day of the lunar month. * Aimono means "four" (四) (ai), "ten" (十) (mo) and "object" (物) (no). * Jyushi's quote is attributed to former British Prime Minister Winston Churchill. * Yuki Sakakihara (Jyushi's voice actor) had also voiced Aogiri Bojo. Gallery Jyushi fullbody.png Navigation Category: Characters Category:Bad Ass Temple